Team Urameshi in High School
by KomjongShawn
Summary: chapter 5 up R&R! Everyone in Team Urameshi (with the exception of Genkai) has been enrolled in High School. This is hilarious! There is but one question I have to ask. Will Hiei ever get out of detention? Note:Sorry it's not been update in so long
1. The First Day

Written By: Komjong Shawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. sheds tear Though if I did own it I would 86 Kuwabara in less than a second.

This is my first fanfic so tell me about or ignore any errors I have made. R&R!

Prologue

It's the orientation for the High School. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Kieko, and Cool Teen Koenma are all picking up their Schedules for the first Semester

Hiei-- "I don't see how you managed to enroll me in such nonsense baka ningen!"

Yusuke-- "Shut up! I'm not the one who enrolled us all."

(They all pick up their schedules and leave. Hiei and Yusuke avoid each other completely the rest of the day)

Chapter 1: The First Day

(In the front hall surprisingly everyone showed up (even Hiei who gives Yusuke a dirty look as he walks by))

Yusuke-- "What?! Did Kurama make you come?"

Hiei-- "Shut up baka ningen. I'm too good for this stupid place."

(The bell rings. Everyone goes downstairs to their homeroom. To their surprise they all have the same homeroom. Mr. Orchico.)

Koenma-- "I don't see why we are all in this. who enrolled us anyways?"

(Botan glanced nervously around the room)

Kuwabara-- "Botan. you're giving the impression you enrolled us all."

Botan-- "Oh, all right. one of the ogres bet me to do it."

Hiei-- "What?! Why I oughta."

(Mr. Orchico walks in. He looks like the average grouch. bald and fat.)

Mr. Orchico-- (Muttering) "Welcome to the High school. I will be your homeroom teacher for the next nine months unless there is some unfortunate thing happens" (gives the students a pleading look) "Anyways I will be passing out the rules."

Yusuke-- "So what are your guys' schedules?" (opens bag and pulls out piece of paper) "I have this guy again for first. ugh."

Hiei-- "Hah! Sucks for you baka ningen I have computers" (long pause) "What is computers?"

All but Hiei-- -.-

Kurama-- "I have Trigonometery." (tone of sarcasm) "My favorite."

(a girl walks over to them)

Girl-- "Hi, what are you guys doing?"

Botan-- "Oh, we are just going over our schedules. Who are you?"

Girl-- "I'm Shawn. You guys look familiar, have we met before?"

Koenma-- "Let me guess, you watch Yu Yu Hakusho."

Shawn-- "Yeah. so?"

Koenma-- "Don't you have any clue who we are?"

Shawn-- "Er.. OH! You are Team Toguro. right?"

All but Shawn-- -.-

Shawn-- "I'm just messing with you. I know for a fact you are Team Urameshi. I know because Yusuke's here." (anime heart eyes)

Yusuke-- O.o

Yusuke-- "I was hoping you wouldn't add that part into the story. It's quite humiliating."

Shawn-- "Shut up before I tell Keiko your little secret."

Keiko-- "What little secret?"

(Shawn leans over and whispers something in Keiko's ear)

Keiko-- "You're kidding!"

Yusuke-- (fearsome look) "Keiko I'm so sorry! When I saw her for the first time I just I just."

Keiko-- "Yusuke, what are you talking about?"

Yusuke-- O.o "Huh? You mean. she didn't tell you?"

Keiko-- "Tell me what? All she did was tell me to wait a minute and say You're kidding!."

Yusuke-- (faints)

(back to the story)

(The bell rings and they all go to their first class. Everyone left the room except for Mr. Orchico, Shawn, and Yusuke.)

(five minutes later)

Mr. Orchico-- "Er. welcome. I am your English teacher Mr. Orchico. A couple of you already know me, but yeah. Er. anyways. um. yeah. the roll. Adams, Fester."

Fester-- "Here."

(later on down the list)

Mr. Orchico-- "B., Shawn. Shawn, how do you say your last name?"

Shawn-- "I'm not going to tell you."

(five minutes later)

Mr. Orchico-- "Urameshi, Yusuke"

Yusuke-- "Here."

Mr. Orchico-- "Now then for a brief explanation of the rules. 1. No falling asleep and 2. You aren't allowed to do anything in this class, except for write down anything I put on the board. Is that understood?"

Everyone but Mr. Orchico-- "Yeah. whatever."

Mr. Orchico-- "That's a detention for every last one of you! You aren't allowed to speak, breathe, write notes, read books, anything in this class! Is that clear?"

(everyone remained silent)

Yusuke-- (writing on a piece of paper when Mr. O (A/N: I'm already tired of writing his name out) isn't looking) "This is going to be a long nine months!"

Shawn-- (also writing) "I'll say. If we don't do something about him soon, everyone in theschool will have detention for nine months!" (draws a picture of many people sitting in a single jail cell)

(just then Mr. O turned towards them)

Mr. O-- (shouting) "You two get another detention! No writing notes to each other!"

(meanwhile in the computer lab)

Hiei-- "This is cool. I've taken a survey on one of these before! But, I don't remember what they are called. oh well."

Mr. Inrest-- "Here you will learn how to type and all that stuff. By the end of the year you will even have created a website. Now will everyone please come up and grab the floppy disc with their name on it."

(Everyone piles up to the only desk in there and grabs their floppy discs and go back to their computers. A select few stay behind. Kuwabara, Hiei, a really dorky kid named Mike, and Stacie (A/N: You will find out more about her later in the story))

Kuwabara, Hiei, Mike, and Stacie-- "We don't have a floppy disc."

Mr. Inrest-- "Give me your names and I will try to get everything worked out."

(he set down a piece of paper entitled People Who Didn't Get Their Floppy Discs. They wrote their names down.)

Mr. Inrest-- "By the way. since I'm a really strange teacher and I feel like doing it to first period. You three will be receiving detentions today. I expect you in my class at exactly 3:00. Not a second later or you receive a second detention."

(they go back to their seats)

Hiei-- "What is a detention?"

Kuwabara-- "It's where you stay after school for an hour and do gross things like scraping gum off of desks, but some teachers just send you to a room full of cubicles, chains, and assorted torture equipment."

Hiei-- (gulps) (passes out onto keyboard and accidentally creates a virus that takes over all the computers in the school)

Mr. Inrest-- "Hiei Jaganshi! I expect you in here for detention at 3:00 sharp for the next ten days. or until the computers are fixed. depends on which comes first."

Yusuke-- "Keiko, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to flirt with her! Honest!"

Keiko-- "Yusuke, just shut up!!!"

How was that for chapter 1? Like I said. ignore or tell me about any errors I have made.

Anyways. will Yusuke and Shawn ever find anything to do with Mr. Orchico? Will Hiei survive detention?

Why should I tell you? Be sure to read chapter 2 to find out.

Komjong Shawn


	2. Detention

By the way Cutie Pie Hiei. I've had a detention before. All you do is sit in a cubicle for an hour, but some teachers make you scrape gum off of the bottom of their desks.

It's finally chapter 2! I couldn't get any ideas overnight though so it probably isn't that good.

Tell me about any errors there might be in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or most of its characters. Though, last night I did a black market trade and Yusuke is officially my personal slave. J/K. I really wish I did.

Anyways we left off with Yusuke and Shawn plotting to kill the English teacher, and Hiei stuck in detention for a long time.

Chapter 2:

(sometime during fourth period. gym.)

Shawn-- "How did we all manage to get the same class?"

Yusuke-- (dodges 20 lb. dodge ball) "Beats me. I can't believe I got stuck in the girl locker room though."

Kuwabara-- "Lucky. I've always wanted that to happen to me, but I'm never low enough on the roll that they run out of lockers before they get to me."

Yusuke-- "Kuwabara, getting a girl locker when you are a boy is an insult."

Kuwabara-- "It is?" (gets hit by five dodge balls thrown by Kurama, Koenma, Hiei, Keiko, and Botan)

Shawn-- (shouting) "Nice Shot!!! He's out cold!!!"

Hiei-- "Really? Damn. I was aiming for Yusuke."

(Yusuke runs over to Hiei and throws him to the ground. punching and kicking him on the way.)

Gym Coach-- "Urameshi and Jaganshi. both of you will receive detentions for a week!"

Hiei-- "But I didn't do anything! It was that baka ningen!"

Gym Coach-- "Fine. I'll let you off then."

Yusuke-- "You're going to have to do a little rescheduling. I already have detention for the next two days."

Gym Teacher-- "That's nice, but with the computers down I can't do anything about it. For the next couple of days you will have an extra hour for your detentions seems how you can't prove it. I will see you at 4:00."

(the bell rings)

(Lunch)

Shawn-- "Is there anyone who hasn't gotten a detention yet?"

(Botan and Keiko raised their hands)

Yusuke-- "I'm guessing you haven't had English yet."

Keiko-- "We have. We were just smart enough to shut up."

Shawn-- "Yusuke and I got two detentions from him."

Koenma-- "I got ten from that bastard of a computer teacher."

Hiei-- "I have at least 11 from him."

Shawn-- "So who has what next?"

Yusuke-- "Er. science."

Shawn-- "Who's the teacher?"

Yusuke-- "Mr. Ashtin."

Shawn-- "Yes! They did it. I know they did."

Yusuke-- worried look "What?"

Shawn-- "Gave you every class I have!"

Yusuke-- "So that's why I have Algebra."

Shawn-- "Yes, yes it is."

Kurama-- "I have computers. I don't see why you guys hate it."

Kuwabara-- "The teacher is a freak. that's why."

Hiei-- Somebody's in lo--ve.

Shawn--

Yusuke—I'm not. I still love Keiko

(Back to story)

(bell rings)

(Mr. Ashtin is a tall buff teacher. When everyone sees him they shift in their seats.)

Hiei-- "I think I may have gotten the wrong class. I'm not supposed to be in Honors Science."

Keiko-- "Who cares? He's kind of cute."

(Yusuke shoots Keiko an evil glare)

Keiko-- "What? You have a crush on Shawn!"

Yusuke-- "No I don't! You just think that!"

Mr. Ashtin-- "Be quiet please class. Welcome to honors Science. This is one of the hardest classes you'll take all year."

Yusuke-- "That's nice."

Mr. Ashtin-- "I suppose I will go over the rules."

(Yusuke falls asleep as Mr. Ashtin drones on about the rules and precautions of the classroom.)

(So does Hiei. Pretty soon all you can hear is their snoring.)

(five minutes later)

Mr. Ashtin-- (whispering) "On the count of three everyone screech and throw their non-fragile stuff to the ground as hard as they can. ok?"

(everyone nods)

Mr. Ashtin-- (still whispering) "Ready? One. Two." (shouting) "Three!"

(Hiei and Yusuke shot up, wide awake, as the class makes as much noise as they can.)

Yusuke-- "What did you do that for?!"

Mr. Ashtin-- "No one has ever gotten away with sleeping in my class. By the way. You both get a detention."

Hiei-- "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! "

(Computer Lab)

Mr. Inrest-- "Ah, yes. the next class. To whom shall I give detentions for this class?"

(everyone but Mr. Inrest exchange worried glances)

Mr. Inrest-- "Will everyone please come get the floppy disc with their name on it? If you don't have one, write your name down on this piece of paper and come talk to me at the end of class."

(This time everyone except for Botan got their floppy discs. She wrote her name down with a nervous glance at Mr. Inrest)

Mr. Inrest-- "Now then."

Botan-- "I know they aren't that bad, but what are detentions like?"

Kurama-- (shudders) "Trust me. unless you are doing things like emptying trash receptacles. you won't like it much."

(the bell rings and Botan walks up to Mr. Inrest)

Mr. Inrest-- "As you have probably heard from friends you are expected to be here at 3:00 sharp, unless you have another detention. do you?"

(Botan shakes her head)

Mr. Inrest-- "Good I'll see you after school."

Botan-- (unenthusiastically) "Yay."

(after school)

(Shawn, Yusuke, and Kurama all go to Mr. Orchico's room.)

(Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Stacie, and Kuwabara all go to Mr. Inrest's room.)

(Mike got in an unfortunate accident and vanishes from the story)

(Keiko goes home. unharmed.)

There you have it. Chapter 2.

If you want to be in the storysubmit a review with a description of your character and your schedule. If you want a different homeroom teacher just tell me and I'll have you appear somewhere else in the story.

Also. Who should do things to clean up the building? Who should have to go to the torture. ahem. detention room? Tell me what happens to them!

Komjong Shawn


	3. Schedules

Chapter 3: Schedules

For those of you who are wondering these are everyone's schedules:

Shawn's: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am English 9:35 am Algebra 10:25 am Computers 11:15 am Gym 12:00 p.m. Lunch 12:35 p.m. Honors Science 1:25 p.m. Art 2:15 p.m. Drama Detentions: 1 with Mr. Orchico

Yusuke's: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am English 9:35 am Algebra 10:25 am Computers 11:15 am Gym 12:00 p.m. Lunch 12:35 p.m. Honors Science 1:25 p.m. Art 2:15 p.m. Drama Double Detentions: 1 with Mr. Orchico/Gym Coach Detentions: 2 with Gym Coach 1 with Mr. Ashtin

Stacie's: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am Computers 9:35 am Pre-algebra 10:25 am Archery 11:15 am Gym 12:00 PM Lunch 12:35 PM Honors Science 1:25 PM Drama 2:15 PM English Detentions: None

Hiei's: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am Computers 9:35 am Pre-algebra 10:25 am Wrestling (he just had to join even if he is puny) 11:15 am Gym 12:00 p.m. Lunch 12:35 p.m. Honors Science 1:25 p.m. Drama 2:15 p.m. English Detentions: At least 10 with Mr. Inrest, 1 with Mr. Orchico, 1 with Mr. Ashtin

Kurama's: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am Trigonometry 9:35 am Honors Science 10:25 am English 11:15 am Gym 12:00 p.m. Lunch 12:35 p.m. Computers 1:25 p.m. Art 2:15 p.m. Spanish Detentions: None

Koenma's: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am Art 9:35 am Science 10:25 am Computers 11:15 am Gym 12:00 p.m. Lunch 12:35 p.m. English 1:25 p.m. Drama 2:15 p.m. Binkis Anonymous. J/K Geometry Detentions: 9 Mr. Inrest (who knows how he got those), 1 Mr. Orchico

Botan's: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am Science 9:35 am English 10:25 am Intermediate Algebra 11:15 am Gym 12:00 p.m. Lunch 12:35 p.m. Computers 1:25 p.m. Wrestling (the most unlikely people sign up for these things.) 2:15 p.m. Spanish Detentions: None

Keiko's: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am Geometry 9:35 am English 10:25 am Drama 11:15 am Gym 12:00 p.m. Lunch 12:35 p.m. Science 1:25 p.m. Spanish 2:15 p.m. Cooking 101 Detentions: Absolutely NONE

Kuwabara's: 8:10 am Homeroom, 8:45 am Computers, 9:35 am English, 10:25 am Cooking 101, 11:15 am Gym, 12:00 p.m. Lunch, 12:35 p.m. Resource Science (A/N: I just can't help it. I can't stand him. so I get to trash him), 1:25 p.m. Pre-algebra, 2:15 p.m. French. Detentions: 1 with Mr. Orchico

Rose: 8:10 am Homeroom, 8:45 am Spanish, 9:35 am French, 10:25 am Algebra (she hates that class), 11:15 Gym, 12:00 Lunch, 12:35 PM English, 1:25 PM Drama, 2:15 PM Science, Detentions: None

Caina: 8:10 am homeroom 8:45 am English 9:45 am Spanish 10:25 am Algebra 11:15 am Gym 12:00 pm lunch 12:35 Computers 1:25 pm drama 2:15 pm Trigonometry Detentions:

Lizzie: 8:10AM homeroom 8:45AM Computers 9:45AM Pre-Algebra 10:25AM Spanish 11:15AM Gym 12:00PM lunch 12:35PM Honors Science 1:25PM Drama 2:15PM English Detentions: None

Jeni: 8:10 am Homeroom 8:45 am Trigonometry 9:35 am Honors Science 10:25 am English 11:15 am Gym 12:00 p.m. Lunch 12:35 p.m. Computers 1:25 p.m. Art 2:15 p.m. Spanish Detentions: None

This is updated as each hour passes in the story. I have mostly made it for me to keep up, but I thought some of you might be interested.

Also, there have been a couple of small changes in the story (in case you get confused).

Remember. If you want to be a part of the story give me a description of yourself, and your schedule.

Sorry for those of you I haven't added.. I need more about you. It's really not that simple to come up with schedules and stuff. Also, if I don't have a description of you it also makes it a little difficult. Send another review with more info and I'll work on it.

Komjong Shawn


	4. The Detention Room of DOOM!

Chapter 4: The detention room of DOOM! 

OK, really sorry I haven't been working on this... something came up and I just sort of forgot about it... (Don't ask) I'm gonna try and continue this now, though.

When we last left our heroes, everyone just headed off to detention with the exception of Keiko. Let's join them now.

(Shawn, Yusuke, Stacie, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Botan & Kuwabara all walk down the hall to the different classrooms. On the way, they Kurama slams into someone headed the same direction)

Person: HEY! Watch where you're going will ya? I got to be somewhere fast. (She turns and looks up at Kurama) Wait a minute... you're Kurama... on second thought... maybe I'll just skip my detention and hang out with you.

Kurama: (nervously) I uh... I wish I could, but I've got detention too.

Person: Oh. Well that's too bad. My name is Jeni by the way.

Kurama: Cool, I suppose.

Kuwabara: (looks at Kurama) What are you doing we're going to be... (he looks at Jeni) oh, well hello there.

Jeni: Don't look at me like that, you big oaf (smacks Kuwabara)

(Stacie, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, and Kuwabara walk into Mr. Inrest's room and everyone else walked 4 classes up to Mr. Orchico's room)

(Mr. Inrest's evil lair/classroom)

Mr. Inrest: OK, let's see, who goes to what room... Botan and Koenma, you get to stay with me and remove the virus from the computers. Kuwabara, you and everyone else get to go meet Mr. Takasashi, the janitor, and do garbage duty. Hiei and Stacie, you go to the detention room.

(Every body but Botan and Koenma walks out)

Mr. Inrest: Do you guys know anything about virus scanning?

(Botan and Koenma shake their head)

Mr. Inrest: I have this new software for it that's actually sort of like a video game. You put this program in the disk drive, wait for it to find the virus then, using the mouse, aim this little gun he points to a rifle on the screen and fire at the virus, but don't miss or you'll delete some files and you'll get another detention.

Botan: I'm just wondering, but are you detention happy?

Mr. Inrest: Only on the first day of school. It'll get better eventually.

(Meanwhile, in Mr. Orchico's room)

(Shawn, Yusuke, Kurama, and Jeni try to cram in Mr. Orchico's overflowing room. There is a tall girl with long black hair standing by the door, or rather, is smashed up against it. Her name is Caina. When Shawn opens the door, she falls out, and a bunch of people that had to pile up on top of her come crashing down.)

Shawn: Is it just me, or is it a bit crowded in there?

Caina: It's a bit crowded. About 75 of the school is piled in there.

Yusuke: You mean that many people fit in a classroom?

Caina: Yes, but not that well. I wonder if we could get a spot away from the door... whenever it opens another large crowd of people falls like that. That's the second time I'm the one that's fallen that's the second time I've fallen out of the classroom.

(They attempt to crowd in and somehow end up pressed against the ceiling in the back of the room)

Jeni: Well, this is a great way to make new friends, being smashed up against them in a _very_ crowded classroom.

Kurama: Yeah, oh well. (He stares at her like a fourth grader that has a secret crush)

(Mr. Orchico opens the classroom door)

Mr. Orchico: Well, I knew I gave a lot of detentions today, but I didn't know I had given that many. I want you to split up into four even groups.

(This took about 20 minutes, but they eventually did it. Shawn and Caina were the only ones in the same group.)

Mr. Orchico: (Pointing to Yusuke's group) You guys are all to go to the detention room. (Points to Shawn and Caina's group)You guys get to stay with me and stare at the blank wall. (Points to Jeni's group) You guys get gum scraping duty. (Points to everyone else) and you get to help Mr. Inrest with getting rid of the virus.

(A very large portion of the group walks out the door leaving Shawn and Caina's group, who are stuck standing because it's still pretty crowded.)

(The detention room of DOOM!)

(Hiei and Stacie walk in to the detention room. Ms. Ninagami, the detention teacher points out a slip of paper on a desk)

Ms. Ninagami: Sign in there, then take a seat.

(20 minutes later)

(An extremely large group of people led by Yusuke walk in)

Ms. Ninagami: (not even noticing or caring about the size of the group) Sign in, then cram in here.

(When everyone signed in she wheeled a TV that was sitting in a corner to the front of the room.)

Ms. Ninagami: Since you are such bad children, I'm going to force you to watch the most stupid, childish, humiliating episode of Barney ™. Then, I'm going to require a 5,000-page report on it because I hate teenagers. Anyone who doesn't do what they're told will have another detention where they're taken in back and have to meet Barney and hug him. Understood?

(Everyone's eyes were wide with fear)

Someone in the back: You can't be serious!

Ms. Ninagami: (pulls out thumbscrew) It's either that, or this.

Same person in back: I'll take that!

Ms. Ninagami: (puts in movie) So be it. Follow me.

(They walk into the back and loud, high pitch screaming can be heard over the movie)

(After movie)

Ms. Ninagami: Hm. Looks like it turned you all into Barney drones. My plan to take over the world can now be carried out! (Cackles evilly)

(Students give her a blank stare while chanting 'I love you, you love me...')

Ms. Ninagami: Detention dismissed.

(Everyone piles out with their arms outstretched like zombies, still chanting. Yusuke went the opposite direction of everyone else and turned a corner into the gym.)

Gym Coach: Right on time. What the... (Yusuke threw his arms around her)

Yusuke: (Zombie like voice) I love you.

Gym Coach: Good for you. Now, for your detention you are to sit in push-up position for an hour.

(Outside the school)

(Shawn, Kurama, Kuwabara, Jeni, Koenma, Botan, and Caina stood outside and waited for the others. Soon, Hiei and Stacie walked up. Like Yusuke, they threw their arms around the others.)

Hiei and Stacie: (Zombie like) I love you.

(Kurama and Jeni smack them on the head and they snap out of it)

Stacie: (still hugging the group) Uh... what happened?

Hiei: (letting go of the others in a hurry) I'm not really sure.

So concludes the first day of school. What will happen tomorrow? Will Ms. Ninagami succeed in world domination? Will Keiko actually get detention? Who else will Yusuke cuts off announcer person

Yusuke: What are you just going to leave me there all night?

Shawn: Just until 5:00p.m.

Ahem. As I was saying. Who else will join the gang? Find out on the next episode of Team Urameshi in High School.

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating this in over a year. I'm going to try to keep working on it from now on though.

If you want to be in it, submit a review with your name, description, and schedule. I can sometimes do without the description, but I HAVE to have a name and schedule or I wont add you from now on. R&R.

Komjong Shawn


	5. Death of a Teacher

Chapter 5: Death of a Teacher

Disclaimer:

Shawn: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters and techniques used in the following chapter. If I did Kuwabaka would no longer exist… WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Cough)

Kuwabara: Hey!

Stacie and Jeni: Shut up Kuwabaka!

Shawn: Anyway… to the story! But first… random fact #1: I just got about 5 paper cuts on one spot on my finger and it really hurts to type right now… OK, now to said story.

----

Announcer dude that I hired last night: When we left off, everyone had just gone to detention for the first time and many people got brainwashed by Barney. (The next day) Everyone that was sent to the detention room is pretty much over the whole Barney thing, but the occasional 'I love you' can still be heard in the hallway.

(Homeroom)

Yusuke: Man, I'm going to hate detention tonight. That gym coach is the spawn of evil. My arms are killin' me.

Stacie: (ruffling Hiei's hair) No, Hiei's the spawn of evil.

(Hiei sits up and starts acting like a loyal dog or something)

----

Hiei: I am NOT her pet! I refuse to be her pet! Especially not a loyal one.

Shawn: It's my story. You'll be what I want you to be. If I tell you to where a pink frilly tutu, you'll wear one. Now put this on. (Holds out collar with 'Stacie's loyal pet demon' inscribed on it.)

Hiei: O.O ooh… it's red with black flames. (Grabs it and puts it on) can I keep it?

Shawn: Random fact #2- Hiei likes things that are red with black flames… Ahem. As long as you remain loyal to Stacie, you may keep it.

----

(Hiei suddenly gets very close to Stacie, holding a leash in his mouth. This makes people across the room snicker.)

Hiei: Walk… walk… take me for a walk please?

All but Hiei: …

Mr. Orchico: Attention class, the principal has just sent an important announcement that anyone wearing a collar will receive 1,000 detentions.

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mr. Orchico: Sorry… that's a 10. (Hiei and Caina, who is wearing a black choker, sigh with relief) That's 2 detentions for both of you. There will be no sigh of relief in my class.

Kurama: He's annoying. (Hold up rose whip) May I? (Everyone nods. Kurama Casually walks up to Mr. Orchico and hits him with it, killing him. The entire class bursts into cheering and applause)

Principal: (over the intercom) Mr. Orchico has just passed away after an unexpected, yet completely hoped for attack. Will whomever did it please report to the office so they can have their picture taken and put in the awards case for the person that saved the school? That is all.

(Kurama walked up to the office. He had a really bad feeling there was some sort of trap)

Principal: Oh, yeah. Since there is no one to take Mr. Orchico's place, anyone who has his class may feel free to skip it. But if he gave you any detentions, you must still carry them out.

(Everyone runs out of the room in cheers and Kurama goes up to the office. The gang follows. There is a cop sitting there. When he walks through the door, the cop pulls a lever and a metal cage falls on him.)

Cop: You are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Orchico.

Kurama: I though killing him was a good thing.

Cop: It is, but this is standard procedure. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can be held against you in the court of the principal's office. (Stops and thinks for a minute) Your punishment for committing said crime is you must watch the detention room's entire collection of Barney tapes, which will take approximately one week straight. You will be fed bread and stale water in your cage every other day.

Jeni: No! Kurama! I shall set you free!

Cop: Would you like to join him?

Jeni: If I get to be with him, then of course!

--(Pre-Algebra, 9:35)—

(Hiei is desperately trying to figure out his homework from the night before because he was to busy learning what a playstation was than to do it last night. A girl named Lizzie walked up to him)

Lizzie: You're Hiei! Can I have your autograph? Please?

Hiei: What's an autograph? If it means not being loyal than I can't, see? (Points to collar) A/N: Random fact #3- Hiei **_really_** wants to keep that collar

Lizzie: No, it just means you sign this piece of paper. It's kind of a trophy for fans. (She holds out a paper that Hiei doesn't even notice says paper of ownership and starts going on about how Hiei will be hers, and only hers. Without glancing Hiei just signs neatly and legibly on the dotted line and a lawyer comes in and notarizes the paper and everything)

----

Shawn: You just forfeited that nice collar.

Hiei: What? (Shawn goes into an instant replay of what just happened and zooms in on the contract he just signed.) That's not fair! She tricked me. She said it wouldn't mean I wasn't being loyal.

Shawn: Oh, all right. I'll let you keep it. For now.

---

Hiei: Can you help me with this?

Lizzie: (reading paper) what is the square root of X to the second power. That's easy. It's X.

Hiei: Oh. I'm not too good with math. I've never had to do anything like this before. I mastered Alchemy once upon a time, but this stuff is just too hard. (Lizzie just gives him this dumbfounded look)

Stacie: (walks over to them) are you trying to take my Hiei away from me?

Lizzie: Yes.

Stacie: I joined the story first. You'll have to kill me before you get him.

Lizzie: How about I get him one day, and you get him the next?

Stacie: (thinks about it for a minute) that might work. I'll talk to my lawyer about it.

--(Hallways, 9:35)—

(Keiko and Botan are wandering around, stopping and talking to friends because their teacher is, of course, dead and they don't have to go to class. Everything goes fine until they go see Rose, someone they met in gym yesterday. Rose also got busted for the collar bit because she wears a white choker. Everything was going fine until the teacher, Mr. Pricable notices.)

Mr. Pricable: What do you ladies think you're doing out of class?

Keiko: We have Mr. Orchico right now.

Mr. Pricable: Well, you guys get five detentions each for disrupting my class. 3:00 Sharp. I don't care if you have any other detentions or not.

Botan: Great… just great. King Enma's getting mad because me and Koenma are late to work because of these detentions.

Keiko: Who?

Botan: Oh, never mind. He's just the person that gives us our 'cases'.

(Kuwabara walks up)

Kuwabara: Hey ladies!

Keiko: Ew, get away.

Kuwabara: What's up?

Keiko: I mean it. (He doesn't go away) **RAPE!!!! HELP SOMEONE'S TRYING TO RAPE US! **(A security guard comes to take him away and he suffers the same fate as Kurama and Jeni, only he actually likes Barney.)

--(Wrestling, 10:25)--

(Hiei's just sitting there waiting his turn patiently)

Coach: Hiei, you're up.

Hiei: About time. (His opponent steps up. He's this big kid that has to way at least 300 pounds. Hiei has to crane his neck to see the kid's face.) Oh, boy.

Coach: Begin!

(The kid grabs Hiei and throws him to the ground. Hiei cries for help for about five minutes as the kid's weight crushes him. Pretty soon he quits and just pulls out his katana and gets him off with that. He quickly puts it away before the teacher can see him)

Coach: Winner, Hiei. You've made the team and get to compete in the next meet.

Hiei: Oh boy?

----

Announcer: And so ends another chapter to our story. Next time, what will happen in the next detentions. Who will get sent where? What will become of Kurama, Jeni, and Kuwabara after such long exposure to Barney? Find out in the next adventure of Team Urameshi in High School. (Exits)

OK, that was a bad one. I couldn't think of too much to write. But yeah. Same as before, if you want to be in it at LEAST give me a name and schedule. Description would be nice too.

Komjong Shawn


End file.
